The Perfect Plan
by The HalfBlood Hero
Summary: Wally likes Artemis. Artemis likes Wally. What will Wally do to ask her out? Wally/Kid Flash x Artemis. Slight Robin x Zatanna
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction. Make sure to R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Young Justice franchise **

**Enjoy **

The Perfect Plan

Chapter 1

"Hey guys, what's up?" Wally asked while stepping out of the zeta tubes. The team looked up in response.

"Hey KF, just watching some footage from our last battle", Robin replied not looking away from the holographic screen. Wally looked over and saw Artemis sitting cross legged on the floor, checking over her bow for damages. Oh how he liked her, with her blonde hair and those piercing grey eyes that always stared him down when he "flirted" with m'gann. He only did it so he could get her attention.

"What are you looking at Bay Watch?", Artemis snapped, glaring at him.

"What?! Oh nothing", Wally said and quickly turned to the screen. He saw how he reacted when Artemis was hit and how a tried to help her. He hoped she hadn't noticed.

"Sure", Artemis mumbled to herself. Little did Wally know, Artemis had a crush on him. She saw how Wally had tried to save her during the fight.

"You know you and Wally would make a cute couple", M'gann whispered to Artemis. The comment made the blonde archer jump.

"Are you kidding?", Artemis asked. "He's so... Wally". M'gann only giggled at that.

Wally saw M'gann giggling and got curious. "What you guys laughing at?"

"You", M'gann replied, smiling at Artemis.

"Me?", Wally asked confused.

"Yes you Kid Mouth" Artemis said. At that she got up and quickly walked away.

"What's with her?", Wally asked M'gann. But her smile only widened in response.

Wally decided to go see what was going on and followed her to he. He followed her through the cave until she got to her room. He waited for her to open the door and walk in. When she was inside, Wally super sprinted to the door, but the door closed before he could reach it. He heard voices coming from the now closed door, there was someone else in her room. He put his ear to the door to see what was going on. He then realized the other voice was Zatanna's.

"What's wrong Artemis?" Zatanna asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Artemis retorted.

"Don't make me use my magic"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Llet em stahw gnorw!" Zatanna cried.

"I like Wally and I don't know how to tell him because i don't know if he likes me and i don't want to face the rejection if he doesn't. OH MY GOD ZATANNA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!", Artemis screamed.

Wally was shocked. Artemis liked him! Should he ask her out? Wally was so in shock that he didn't even realize that he was running circles around the cave. Before he knew it he was running straight towards Robin.

"Robin! Robin!", Wally yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

The Perfect Plan

Chapter 2

"What you need KF?", Robin asked as he saw Wally making a mad dash towards him.

"Dude, you'll never believe what i just heard. Artemis told Zatanna that she likes me"

"Wait, she admitted it?"

"Well Zatanna used a spell to make Artemis to tell her what was wrong with her"

"Makes sense"

"Well what do I do now?", Wally desperately asked. He was nervously pacing now.

"Tell her how you feel, I bet you she would be really happy", The Boy Wonder suggested.

"You're right I'm going to do that right now", Kid Flash smiled. But before he could leave he saw Zatanna running towards them with an angry Artemis close behind.

"Hey guys, you got to help me out", Zatanna said panting

"On it", Robin replied. He then threw down a smoke pellet from his belt and he and Zatanna were gone. The famous Robin cackle echoed through the cave.

"Dang it!", Artemis yelled frustratedly, punching the wall in the process. "Oh, hey Wally", her face was red, but Wally didn't think it was just from the running.

"Hey Arty", Wally smiled "What's up?"

She loved it when he called her that. "Trying to find Zatanna"

"Why's that?", he asked curiously even though he already knew the answer.

"She... um... used a spell on me"

"Sounds fun, hey there is something I've been wanting to ask you"

"I'm sorry Wally I'd love to hear your question but I've really got to find Zatanna", Artemis said quickly and ran off.

"Alright good talk", Wally thought to himself as he walked slowly to the zeta tubes.

Artemis had been avoiding Wally for a couple of days now. He was starting to get worried that he scared her off when he said that he wanted to ask her something.

"How am I suppose to ask her out when she keeps on avoiding me?", Wally asked Robin. They were sitting in the cave's living room with Zatanna who had been filled in on what had happened.

"You got to do something big to ask her out", Zatanna suggested

"Yeah KF, she has to be overwhelmed with extreme happiness instead of just being whelmed with joy", Robin added.

"But how am I supposed to do that when she keeps on avoiding me?", Wally retorted.

"We could hold a fake team meeting. She would have to come to that. You could ask her then", Robin suggested.

"Yeah, you could say that I have some important things to say", Wally said smiling.

At that time Artemis walked into the room. "What's so important?", Artemis asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see", Wally said winking at Artemis who them blushed a deep shade of red.

"Whatever Bay Watch", Artemis said trying to hide her red face as she walked away.

"She so likes you Wally", Zatanna said happily

"Let's go to my room to further discuss this", Robin said

"I'd love to go", The magician said smiling, "Not that I've always wanted to go to your room or something, that'd be weird". She was laughing nervously now.

Once they got to Robin's room they started discussing the plans.

"So here is how it's going to go down, we'll talk about some random crap about our last mission. The when it's my turn to talk the screen will then have a message on it that says, "Artemis, will you go out with me?" or something. Then I'll be holding flowers and I'll ask her myself", Wally told the small group of teens.

"She'll definitely be feeling the aster Wally", Robin grinned.

Wally couldn't sleep that night, he was nervous about tomorrow even though he knew that she would say yes. He decided to go run around the block to shake off his nerves, or maybe around the city. Maybe around both Gotham and Central City.

When he was half way through running through Gotham for the fourth time he decided to go into a gas station and get something to drink. When he entered the store he noticed a strange girl with blonde hair and piercing grey eyes standing near the drinks. It was Artemis. "Oh jeez, please don't see me", Wally begged in his head as he tried to sneak passed her.

"Wally? Is that you?", Artemis asked.

"Oh hey Artemis. What's up?", Wally asked nervously

"What are you doing in Gotham?"

"I felt like taking a late night jog to clear my head"

"And you just decided to run to the city where I live"

"I honestly didn't know you lived in Gotham", Wally said grinning "You wanna walk with me?"

"Sure why not"

And so they walked. And talked. Wally was telling his dumb jokes and playfully pushing Artemis. She just laughed and blushed mostly. Wally walked her home and they just stood there for a minute.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the cave, Robin is holding a team meeting", Wally casually said.

"Yeah you will", Artemis said smiling.

Wally hadn't noticed how close together they were and neither did Artemis. They started to lean there heads together. They were just about to kiss when the door to the house opened.

"Artemis, it's time to come in. Oh hi, I'm Artemis's mom. You must be Wally, Artemis talks a lot about you", Artemis's mom said.

"Mom!", Artemis whined. "I'll be in in a minute"

Artemis's mom closed the door laughing to herself. Then the most unexpected thing happened , Artemis hugged Wally.

"Thanks for the walk, see you tomorrow", Artemis whispered.

"No problem, goodnight Arty", Wally whispered back.

After Artemis when in Wally ran home, breaking the sound barrier on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

The Perfect Plan

Chapter 3

*The next morning in the cave*

Artemis was the last one to enter the cave. Robin was sitting with Zatanna and M'gann was talking to Superboy by one of the cave hallways. Kaldur and Wally were in the kitchen, Wally as usual was eating food. When Wally noticed her he smiled and winked, which then made Artemis bush and grin.

"Hey Artemis, what's up?", M'gann asked

"Oh nothing", saying that made her blush a little more.

"Thinking about Wally", M'gann teased.

"What? Pshhh, no"

"Did I hear you where thinking about Wally?", Zatanna asked.

"Alright, meeting is now starting", Robin said above everyone else. Everyone gathered around Robin and the big screen. Of course Wally and Artemis were standing next to each other, Wally gave her a warm smile which cause her to playfully push him. Robin then talked about some stuff that was going on the with the Injustice League and some stuff about their last mission. Then it was Wally's turn, Robin nodded towards him and announced, "Now Kid Flash has something that he has to say".

As Robin and Wally passed each other Robin whispered "good luck" and patted him on the back.

"Well this is it", Wally thought to himself as he reached the front of the group. "Hey guys, there's something I got to say, well ask is the better way to put it. Zatanna , if you'd please"

"Evig yllaw a egakcap fo sesor", Zatanna murmured. With a whoosh, a thing of roses appeared in Wally's hand.

"Robin", Wally said nodding at Robin who the pushed a button on his gauntlet. The holo screen then changed to a message that read "Artemis, will you go out with me" with a bunch of arrows and lightning bolts around it.

Everyone then gasped. They were so surprised by what just happened that they just blankly stared at Artemis, waiting to see what she would do.

Wally then walked over to Artemis, holding out the flowers asked "Will you, Artemis, go out with me?"

"OH MY GOD YES!", Artemis yell flinging herself into Wally's arms.

The team then erupted in to cheers. Wally then picked Artemis up bridal stile and said "I should've done this a long time ago".

"Yes you should have", Artemis whispered back. Wally then kissed her which cause the team to cheer even louder.

When they finally broke apart Wally saw Robin and Zatanna kissing as well. "It's about time Robin", Wally yelled which made the teens laugh and Robin and Zatanna blush.

"Nice going kid", The Flash exclaimed as he walked into the room with Green Arrow. "And if you hurt her", GA said "then I hurt you".

"Me too", Flash said jokingly.

"Don't worry guys, I wouldn't dare anger this girl", Wally said smiling.

"Yeah cause you know I can kick your butt", Artemis mocked.

The couple then walked hand in hand out of the cave and into the morning air.

THE END


End file.
